How Zuko met Madonna
by pixiefang15002
Summary: The last we shall see of Madonna in a long time. Anyway this isn't my best but I'm not as much as an expert in Avatar or the Hunger Games as I am in the Avengers, the Hobbit, and Harry Potter. Still, you guys enjoy and don't be hating.


Author's Note: Guys, this is the last of Madonna for a while. I don't own Avatar. Enjoy! It's been great working with my OC. Please, no hating on me or my Madonna or my plot.

How Zuko met Madonna

It was in the city of Ba Sing Se that Zuko met his first girlfriend. She had been coming in the teashop nearly every day and every day she ordered the same thing (jasmine tea) and every day she sat at the same table and every day she had a new book to read. Zuko could not tell what class she was from. She dressed in fine silk but refused to wear any make-up other than red paint on her lips. Whenever she spoke it was with the city accent of an average woman. She had enough money to buy tea everyday and she was a scholar. This woman would come in, start her book and order her tea, drink two cups, and then finish her book and leave. She paid handsomely, always with a generous tip. She never tried to talk to him other than the standard, "Jasmine tea please." And her customary, "Thank you." From what he could tell, Zuko guessed that she was from the upper class families, though she had no escort.

He never would have really bothered to pay attention that much to her had it not been for the fact that his nosey Uncle was always trying to get him to talk to her. Zuko always refused, politely of course, because he was never interested. That was when his Uncle changed tactics.

One day, the young woman entered with her new book and say at her customary table and ordered her usual tea with a polite, "Jasmine tea please." When asked what she will have. Instead of Uncle making him deliver her tea, Uncle took it to her himself. He spoke quietly with her and then sat down at her table. He stayed there for about thirty minutes. The young woman chatted politely with his rambling Uncle, and she didn't seem bothered by the conversation. As a matter of fact that was the first time Zuko heard her laugh. He had seen her cry from reading some books but other than that she was silently enthralled. When a book had said something funny she would just smile to herself as if she was learning a secret. While she talked with his Uncle, Zuko was kept busy attending the shop and couldn't stop to watch them too much lest he fall behind or call attention to himself. Finally, when he was started to get overwhelmed, he asked his Uncle for help. His Uncle obliged and the young woman finally opened her new book.

She went to take a sip of her tea before she turned the first page when she realized that she needed a refill. She summoned Zuko and he gave her some more jasmine tea. She was halfway through her book when she summoned him again, her second refill. Nearly finished with her book, she surprisingly asked for a third cup. Usually it was two and she was finished whether or not she was done with the book or not. The third time she asked for the refill, Uncle took it to her and they talked again. Uncle made her laugh again and when Zuko needed his help he called and Uncle excused himself. Because of Uncle's conversations with her, the young woman finished her really thick book at closing time. She paid with more money than usual, even for having three cups of tea, and left with an uncustomary, "Good bye, Uncle! Good bye, Zuko!"

After cleaning up the shop, Zuko asked about her. His Uncle explained, "She is a young lady who is very wealthy. Her father is a successful silk merchant and her mother is of noble blood. She's their only daughter, an heiress, who is only 15. She's very independent and opinionated, Zuko. She reminds me a lot of you." Here Zuko rolled his eyes, but his Uncle ignore him and continued, "The lady is very smart, Zuko. She was serious about politics but she could discuss art and literature, of course, just as easily. She's very knowledgeable about science as well."

"That is all fine and well, Uncle, but what is her name? She knows mine." huffed Zuko exasperatedly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" challenged Uncle with a twinkle in his eye and a sly smile on his lips.

So the next day this routine of the young woman's chats with Uncle continued for three days. On the third day, when it was time for Uncle to give the young woman her third refill he was busy so he sent Zuko. Zuko gave her her tea, but did not stay to chat. She called him back nonetheless. "Excuse me, Zuko, but is your Uncle busy?"

"Yes." said Zuko shortly. He didn't know quite what to say.

"Oh. Pity. He is such an interesting and wise man to talk to and I'm starved for intelligent conversation rather than worthless prattle." She stated simply.

Zuko would have shuffled his feet had he had been a lesser man. Instead he just stared her down, wondering exactly what she wanted from him. The young woman sighed and commanded, "Sit down, you fool." Zuko obeyed their best customer's command albeit grudgingly. "I wonder if you are as good as a conversationalist your Uncle is," she looked him over and guessed, "probably not." She took a sip of her tea. Still Zuko said nothing.

"If you don't speak then I'll take my business elsewhere." The woman finally snapped after a long period of silence between them.

"What is your name?" Zuko asked quietly.

She smirked and Zuko felt a shiver down his spine. "Madonna."

"I have never heard such a name before."

"I imagine not. I am the only Madonna you will ever meet."

"You are so sure about that?"

"Without a doubt."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Silence.

"You were doing so well, Zuko, don't stop now."

Silence.

"Oh well. Here." She handed him a hefty bag filled with money. "I'll be back tomorrow and by then I expect you to have a good conversation topic ready. I hope it doesn't bore me. Good bye, Uncle. Good bye, Zuko." And so Madonna left, without finishing her third cup of tea or finishing her book.

This new routine continued for three days. Every day Zuko gave her her third refill and everyday he had to start a conversation topic and hope that she liked it. He tried politics and she had yawned and excused herself quickly. He tried art and she raised an eyebrow and left quickly again. He tried literature and she didn't even respond, just handed him the money and left.

Finally he picked a topic she liked, "Tell me about your family."

"Only if you tell me about yours."

Zuko grew silent and then he was the one to leave. She left her money on the table and left. Out of frustration, Zuko turned to his Uncle for advice about Madonna. His Uncle laughed and said, "I had already discussed those topics with her, Zuko. Her family not as much. It is only natural though that for there to be conversation that both people must be talking equally otherwise why would she walk away the first time?"

So the next day Zuko broached a topic he was unsure about. "What do you think about this war and the Fire Nation invading?" He went straight to the point.

"Wouldn't you say that falls under politics, Zuko?" she smoothly asked. That was the first time she had spoken a word to him that wasn't goodbye or tea related.

"No. Not in this case when nobody really wants to talk about it."

"Then I think the Fire Nation is greedy and they need to chill out."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. If you want me to regale you with the speeches I have every day with my father then don't bring up this subject again."

"Regale me, then."

"They are terrible what they have done to all those people." And off she started. She spoke of all their atrocities and crimes against humanity. Zuko felt shame and remorse. When Madonna brought up the Air Benders, Zuko grew pensive. He thought about the Avatar and felt regret. When she mentioned the Avatar, Zuko started listening again.

"I believe he is real. I believe his is even inside these city walls. Do you think so?" She babbled excitedly. Zuko liked the light in her eyes. She looked mischievous.

"I know so." assured Zuko confidently.

Madonna eyed him and said, "You didn't listen to me much did you?" Zuko didn't answer. Madonna just sighed. "That's okay." She gave him the money and said he customary goodbye, but before she left she gave him a kiss on his mouth for a full five seconds. Over her shoulder she called, "See you tomorrow for our date, Zuko."

That's when Zuko realized that each of these conversations with her was a date. He was dating this young woman. After every date she gave him a long and sweet kiss goodbye. He liked her kisses that tasted of jasmine tea and something uniquely her. So they continued dating until she told him that he father did not approve and that she wasn't allowed to come anymore. By then Zuko had grown attached to her. He let her go regretfully and she said goodbye sadly. Zuko will always remember her as her his first girlfriend. And she will always remember him to be a great listener and a fair conversationalist.


End file.
